


Three Prongs (Three Sides)

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bipper, Demonic Possession, Gen, Just forks, Mentions of Bipper, No TW necessary, Not BillDip, Not technically from SH though, One Shot, Possession, Scars, Short One Shot, Unless y'all want it to continue I'm not complaining, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There was a few things Dipper was trying to reassure himself about, that of which being that it's just an eating utensil, it's just a fork. There's nothing wrong with it. This totally doesn't relate to Bill and he totally didn't need help.-OR-Dipper reminiscences on the scars that Bill inflicted.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Three Prongs (Three Sides)

It was just a fork. 

They were just sitting down for a nice family dinner, why was he panicking? Just pick up the fork and- His hands were shaking. Three prongs.

Three sides.

Triangles.

Bill.

It all related to Bill somehow. Everything linked back whether he liked it or not. And trust me, he didn't like it all too much. He didn't like the way those dots on his arm formed a triangle somehow, he didn't like how each side had three dots, he didn't like Bill. Dipper, whilst staring at his food, excused himself from the table. God, what was wrong with him? Can't handle looking at a single fork?

He rolled up his sleeve and stared at the scars. A perfect triangle, all made with forks. All made without his choices in mind. All made while he was trapped out of his own body, watching everything go down.

And he hated it.

He hated not having control over his own life, he hated being afraid to go to sleep because he didn't want to lose all that control again come morning. He hated triangles, he hated three, he hated everything that had to do with Bill. It felt like somedays that eye was still watching him. That blue light still engulfing him. That black and white world one lived in without a vessel still encompassing him. That hand still in his, not knowing what came next...

God, how foolish he was to make that deal.

He remembered watching the forks pierce through his skin and he remembered getting back inside his body, feeling it in full swing. It was cut so deep at the time. 

Dipper hated anything that reminded him of Bill.


End file.
